Playgirl
by joelle-sama
Summary: Petite parodie à partir des épisodes 6 et 8. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Aramis ne s'était pas complètement débarrassé des vêtements du duc de Buckingham…la voilà, la raison!


**Play Girl**

_Il en passe du temps, dans son bain, Aramis !_

Aramis se contrefichait de ce que pouvait bien penser d'Artagnan au sujet de ses nombreuses baignades. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se glisser sous les draps avec toute cette crasse de prison ! Elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit depuis quelques jours et elle se languissait d'y pouvoir passer quelques instants.

La première nuit, lorsque les gardes du cardinal étaient venus arrêter le duc de Buckingham, caché chez elle, Aramis avait couru au travers de la ville toute la nuit en tentant de les semer. Quelques heures plus tard, ils l'amenaient déjà chez le comte de Rochefort pour l'interroger. Le même soir, elle était de garde, et avait passé la nuit à la demeure du capitaine de Tréville.

Et ce matin même, Rochefort était revenu et elle s'était retrouvée en prison ! N'eut été du courage de d'Artagnan et de Jean, elle y aurait certainement laissé sa peau…Tout ça pour avoir aidé un lord à s'enfuir !

_-Pardieu, que faites-vous ?  
-Il cherche des preuves !_

Comme elle avait ragé quand Jussac avait découvert le pourpoint du duc anglais parmi ses propres vêtements ! Au moins, ils n'avaient pas découvert ce à quoi elle tenait le plus…

Son bain terminé, elle laissa d'Artagnan et Jean reprendre leur matériel. Elle doubla même leur salaire en espérant les faire partir au plus vite. Par la fenêtre, elle les regarda disparaître en tournant le coin de la rue. Elle jeta également un coup d'œil général : les alentours étaient silencieux et déserts. _Parfait._

Par mesure de précaution, elle verrouilla à double tour sa fenêtre ainsi que les deux portes de sa demeure. Pas question de se faire déranger ce soir! Dans un gloussement de pur bonheur, elle bondit vers sa chambre et fit face à sa grande armoire.

S'assurant qu'elle était bien seule, elle en ouvrit doucement les battants. Elle ne fit aucune attention à ses propres vêtements, qu'elle jeta épars sur le sol. Délicatement, elle fit sauter le verrou d'un double fond dissimulé au bas du meuble. Elle se mordit les lèvres d'excitation quand elle vit l'objet qu'elle y avait caché. Soigneusement plié et mis à l'écart de la seule robe qu'elle conservait « au cas », elle prit délicatement la petite pièce de tissu et la posa avec la même minutie sur son lit.

« Ce soir, c'est toi et moi ! » se dit-elle tout haut en se déshabillant. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, elle se regarda dans le miroir. _Je suis encore belle, je crois ! _Elle passa ses mains sur ses seins ronds et blancs, sur sa taille fine, sur ses hanches (elle fit la moue rapidement, déçue de ne pas voir autant de courbes à cet endroit) et sur ses jambes fuselées. Elle glissa ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux, leur donnant du volume et ravivant ses boucles blondes, plaçant certaines mèches derrières ses oreilles…_Voilà, c'est beaucoup plus féminin comme cela !_ Elle se pinça les joues et se mordit encore les lèvres, leurs donnant une petite teinte cramoisie, comme si elle venait de se farder et mettre du rouge. Elle s'admira encore une fois, satisfaite du résultat.

Et lui ?...la trouverait-elle jolie ? Elle rougit. Avait-il seulement imaginé qu'elle pourrait être une femme ? Ou bien pensait-il seulement qu'elle n'était qu'un simple mousquetaire efféminé ? Le regard silencieux qu'il lui avait dédié, l'autre soir, la confondait en suppositions…

Mais lui ! Le parfait gentilhomme, si élégant, si plein de charmes, si…._Oh ! _Elle gloussa encore d'excitation, comme une enfant à la veille de la Saint-Nicolas, et, toujours nue, se glissa prestement sous les draps de son lit, se délectant de sentir les couvertures frotter contre sa peau. Elle se tourna sur le ventre en riant et enfoui la tête dans l'oreiller, fermant les yeux avant de l'humer doucement.

« Aaahh, cette odeur ! » grogna-elle en extase, levant les yeux au ciel, prise d'une douce folie. Se retournant vivement sur le dos, l'oreiller entre ses bras, elle le caressa et le serra contre sa poitrine, s'imaginant que c'était lui qu'elle pressait contre son corps.

_Ah ! Mais j'oubliais le plus important! _Elle se leva et tendit la main pour attraper le petit vêtement qu'elle avait précédemment déposé sur le pied de son lit. Elle se retenu d'y mettre son nez pour le sentir._ Un peu de classe, voyons !_ Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, elle sourit, se mordilla les lèvres de plus belle et gémit de plaisir en prévoyant la suite des événements.

Quelle femme pourrait se vanter de dormir dans le lit où il avait dormi, d'avoir porté SES habits, mais surtout d'avoir pu conserver ce vêtement intime ! _Le sous-vêtement du duc de Buckingham !_

« Hello, baby !... » roucoula la groupie, toute ravie, se reglissant sous les couvertures, en compagnie du sous-vêtement cette fois...

OWARI !

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Aramis ne s'était pas complètement débarrassé des vêtements de Buckingham…la voilà, la raison ! :p J'imagine qu'elle a aussi caché sa collection de Paris Match - avec Bucky en couverture, bien sûr - en dessous de son lit...


End file.
